Braddick.
Braddick Braddick is the head general of Olympus and one the most respected physicians in the Celestial Realm. Appearance Braddick is a giant of a man who has long box braids with ends being three different colors and big silver colored eyes. He has a long face with a strong chin. Over the years he has attain many scars across his body 57 to be exact most from fighting the gotei 13. He usually wears battle armor with an oversize coat that sit on his shoulders. His tail is wrapped around his leg or waiste like a belt. Personality In his early years braddick was a very pragmatic leader who saw anyone that wasn’t his twin expendable. Now with age comes wisdom and he sees the value in having friends, comrades and how much power you have when you have something to fight for. History Plot: * Babylonian Blood War arc * Gotei 13 invasion of Soul Society * March Monday massacre * New age Inventions • Braddick one of the man responsible for creating the Shāminokūtōshī • Zakudōtsū the combination of using hand seals to release the amount of reiatsu/ sheinkara necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals [1 and Kidō spells that are triggered by an incantation. Equipment: Katana, Powers & Abilities 'Master Healer': Braddick is an exceptional healer having been taught by the “Father of Medicine” himself and soul society master healer Kirinji. He can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed. 'Master Swordsmith': Braddick is one of the creators of the Shāminokūtōshī and therefore the foremost authority on its history, construction, and capabilities.2 He has the greatest understanding of the Shāminokūtōshī, and is the only individual capable of reforging a broken one.31 Shāminokūtōshī Sense: He knows the exact position of all the Shāminokūtōshī that he has ever created, no matter how the wielder attained it or who the wielder is. 'Martial arts Legend:' Braddick remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Shāminokūtōshī. He is a legend in hand-to-hand combat. He can intuitively understand all Martial Arts. He effortlessly caught strikes from the deceptively fast, Bebe and Ziva. He mastered 1,000,000 different martial arts styles. He is capable of fighting and defending against an army of 7,000,000 soldiers and monsters all by himself. Swordsman Expert: He knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which he seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By his own admission, he has less talent in swordsmanship than Zakudō. However, after much training by his former mentors Shunsui , Jūshirō Ukitake , & Yamamoto his skill drastically improved. He can hold his own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from “the black lightning” who is known for his swordsmanship skill. Braddick is skilled in evasion, offense, and counterattacks. He can dodge swift and direct melee attacks with little to no effort. He can take down his opponent with a single extremely fast strike that cannot be detected or registered until it has already taken place. He is also extremely agile and possesses incredible reflexes, and can use unorthodox techniques. * Slash of the underbelly] Braddick is able to swipe his sword in the blink of an eye targeting one’s weak point making them unable to continue. * {severing ties} Braddick slices off an opponent’s limb by drawing his sword 2 inches from its sheath and flicking the pommel. 'Master Strategist & Tactician:' With his years of experience as a warrior and general he can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent, seeming like the user can see into the future. Braddick is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in, not just battle, but any other activity that involves cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. Most of all he is very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves. Immense Spiritual Power: Braddick is an abomination consisting of two warrior class species one on a celestial level and the other a divine; which makes him have an enormous amount of reiryoku that can generate massive amount of spiritual energy. He effortlessly broke free from fourteen overlapping and high-level Zakudō spells restraining him.92 Even Elite ace openly acknowledges Braddick’s power and how he has the possibility to be superior to him in time. Braddick's spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Shāminokūtōshī for it is the elemental representative of lightning. He tends to glow with an electrical aura, which has the potential to shock and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Shāminokūtōshī. * 'Master Reiatsu Control: '''Braddick has learned to control his sheinkara after training with his mother. He can physically paralyze and possibly even choke/ suffocate combatants of lower-level simply by gazing in their direction. When Braddick is enraged, his Reiatsu is powerful enough to be felt all around Olympus with tremendous force. 'Immense Strength': Addition to his muscular physique, Braddick possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of a monster without much effort at all. With a single hand, he stopped one of the monster’s strikes and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. With his feat stopped a planet size meteor times earth Sun from destroying Babylon. '''Shunpo Master:' Braddick is an extremely fast combatant, quickly overwhelming multitude of warriors with rapid attacks and movements before most of them could react properly. He is able to move 9x the speed of light. * (Explosive shadow) after flash stepping away he would leave an electrical charge in the air that would cause lightning to strike. Immense durability: Braddick was able to fight against Zeus and have no scars after being struck down by his most powerful attack. Spell-Casting Master: he has mastered Zakudōtsū and many other spells types with being able to summon high level spells without incantation or hand sign and even create some secret ones. *'Raiton: Kangekiha' {Lightning Style: Emotion Wave} which employs Water and Lightning Release. After releasing a large water wave from his mouth, Darui mixes lightning into it, instantly electrocuting the target caught in it. *''' Hidden Hakinejo''' {Great Cathedral Of Stained Glass}Sutendogurasu no taiseidō 'creates a humongous cathedral that controls the light and darkness. This power can also serve as a prison and torture system where the victim wonders aimlessly until death. The labyrinths can even hold many traps or other creatures to hunt down and kill their prey. *Hakinejō 91.Raiton: Kaminoikari no shōgeki-tekina boruto; Shocking bolt of divine fury] crush the graphite in the earth causing an electric discharge After enveloping themselves with said lightning, the user can inflict damage to the opponent by either touching or emanating a powerful bolt of electricity from any part of their body. #93. Kuton: Kami no Fenikkusu-en {Divine phoenix flame} after creating a whirlwind in the centre of the battlefield they then creates a volley of large fireballs and sends them into the whirlwind causing the fire to split into several smaller fire balls that are sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy which explodes on impact. *Senshijō #18. Magnificent heavenly jungle technique ten no janguru gijutsu can create, shape and manipulate the forests (including jungles, taiga, rainforests, woodlands, etc.) and everything in them, including all the aspects of the forests, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Forests are among the planets most variable environments, richest in terms of animals and plants, with extensive natural riches and mythology surrounding them. #4. {Senpō: Myōjinmon} Sage Art: gate of the great gods] The user manifests a select number of massive red torii that fall down from above, in order to pin an intended target between the gate and the ground. #9. (Phantom dragons 9 seals) #57. diamond circle #62. (Interdimensional prism) #68. gate of closing: Castle of midknight train a demon train that creates its own tracks to through the nine circles of hell. 'Sign spells: spells created by a mixture of sign language and hand dance style called “Tutting.” It generally focuses on the arms and hands, and includes sub-styles such as finger tutting. Experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. 'Hymns:' 'Genius Intellect:' Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Braddick is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy; he has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to reports even when he was younger, Braddick has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. Davarius said that the head general may have master hand to hand combat to differentiate himself from his twin but his ability to out think his opponents was what made him terrifying and his ability to be so perceptive. Keiyō tatchi (epithet touch): Intuition Medicine, Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency, Pressure Point Intuition, Potion Creation, Healing, Health Manipulation, Medicine Manipulation ,Restoration, Scientific Prowess Ability Intuition Absolute Attack Supernatural Defense Army Annihilation Attack Prediction Attack Reversal Body Supremacy Clear Mind Combat Adaption Combat Empowerment Combat Perception Counter Enhanced Assassination Fear Inducement Indomitable Will Instant Learning Limitation Inducement Martial Arts Intuition One-Man Army Pressure Point Intuition Sense of Strength Divine Combat Elemental Combat Enlightenment, Life-Force Manipulation Meta Combat, Mystical Martial Arts,Aerobatics,Flow motion, Atmospheric Adaptation, Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation Elemental Breath, Impale, Lightning Calling, Lightning Infusion, Shocking, Sound Wave Generation, Divine Force Manipulation Divine Weather Manipulation Elemental Manipulation Life Force Manipulation Light Element Manipulation Lightning Induced Powers Positive Forces Manipulation Sky Manipulation 'Bilingual:' In addition to Japanese, Braddick has spoken in English, Hebrew, and Arabic. ''Shāminokūtōshī'' Kazēgekun (Heavenly sky blue twin Dragon"): His Shaminokutoshi exist as peidao that has Its leather wrapped handle fits the hand perfectly and sports decorative brass accents and a shiny golden pommel Silver habaki, Silver menuki, fuchi and kashira with dragon motif. Golden brown Japanese silk and high quality black rayskin wrapped tsuka; Black lacquered saya with silver shitadome. Buffalo horn koiguchi and kurikata. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]: Its Shikai command is “Fly from the heavens, sleep upon the clouds, play in the garden of eden, my twin dragon come to me! *'Shikai Special Ability': Kazēgekun is a powerhouse electrical-type of shaminokutoshi that has the power to create and/or manipulate lightning with either many bolts of varying colors with each color having there own different capabilities, or a single multicolored bolt that has either multiple capabilities or a single but very powerful ability. *'Tengoku no sutoraiki' (天国のストライキ, heavenly strike): *'Murasakiiro no ame '(Purple rain): activating a Lightning Storm that produces more powerful electric bolts of lightning than his previous form. *'Kanashimi no kumo '(dark clouds of sacrimony} create powerful electric bolts of dark energy which changes his lightning to black color when charged. *'Shiroi inazuma lightning '''drawing lightning from the heavens to vaporize its enemy without prejudice. '''Kanezami' Tenō'keki no doragon' '('Azure dragon of heaven) is the final form of Braddick’s Shāminokūtōshī ' Special Ability': Tenō'keki no doragon'' '''can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. ''Former Powers & Abilities